


Will's Really Bad At Puns

by merdel11



Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, and will is a child of apollo, costume contest, insert lenny face here, nico is a ghost king, will is really bad at puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Costume contest is a go! But first, a get-ready-with-me is in order!~Alternatively~Will being bad at puns for seven hundred words.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017144
Kudos: 24





	Will's Really Bad At Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello my lovelies! 
> 
> As promised, here's the second Halloween fic I told y'all about! The spooky prompt for this one was 👻 Spooky Day 👻where we had to make something about celebrating Halloween on the actual day. My first thought? COSTUMES
> 
> Enjoy the Nico and Will content!

**Will’s Really Bad At Puns**

Nico let out a long and suffering sigh. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” 

Will rolled his eyes from behind him, arms crossed and defiant. “And I can’t believe you haven’t changed yet. Get that sheet on already so we can leave.” 

Nico sighed again, took a long look in the mirror and shoved the white sheet over his head, more forcefully than needed. It took a bit of shuffling, but he finally found the eye holes and lined them up with his seeing balls. As long as the sheet didn’t move, Nico could see out of the holes perfectly clear, satisfyingly enough. Besides the costume being absolutely ridiculous, the practicality of it wasn’t something Nico could complain about, sadly. 

Will set a golden crown on Nico’s head with a proud grin. “Hello, King Minos.” 

Nico glared sharply at Will through the mirror. “I will harm you,” he threatened. 

Will lifted his hands from Nico’s shoulders in a placating matter. “Okay, okay, no bringing up past trauma.” 

Nico huffed and turned his attention away from his boyfriend. More specifically, Will’s odd, slightly concerning outfit. “What are you supposed to be anyways?” he asked. 

Will put on the most dramatic, most unneeded expression, swooshing his hands through the air theatrically. “Can’t you tell?” He raised his fake baby and pointed at the paper taped to his Camp Half-Blood hoodie as if it was obvious (it was not obvious). The paper read ‘x’ and then had image of a spacecraft. 

Nico looked at Will like he was talking in an alien language. “No, Will, I can’t tell what a baby and a piece of paper means or what it has to do with your costume.” 

Will rolled his eyes, again. “I’m a child--” he shook the doll, “of--” pointed to the ‘x’, “Apollo--” and gestured to the image. “Get it?” 

“No.” 

Will sighed as if the entire world was resting on his shoulders, then repeated himself. “I’m a child--” he shook the doll, “of--” pointed to the ‘x’, “Apollo--” and gestured to the image. 

Nico shook his head. His crown was teetering dangerously off the side of his head. The sheet was very slippery. “Nope, still don’t get it. What’s the x for? And what’s the image of?” 

“At least you got that the doll was child,” Will mumbled, just loud enough for Nico to hear. He squawked in indignation. Without missing a beat, Will continued. “You know that one type of math you learn in like, sixth grade about sale prices and percentages where the teacher continuously says that the multiplication sign means ‘of’ in word problems?” 

“. . . no.” 

“Chiron hasn’t taught you that yet?” Will questioned. He leaned back against the wall next to the Hades Cabin shower, very nonchalant. 

“If he did, he never talked about the multiplication meaning of.” 

“Sigh,” Will said as he sighed dramatically. “Uncultured.” 

There was a lapse of silence where Will just looked forlornly at the wall across from himself while Nico contemplated how well his educational career was going and if he should be past sixth grade math already. A moment later and Will was still staring at nothing, Nico snapped his fingers in his face. Will startled. 

“And the picture?” Nico prompted. 

“Oh!” Will exclaimed. “Yes, it’s the space craft for the Apollo mission!” 

“I’ll act as if I know what that is,” he said. Nico continued without allowing Will to reply. “No one is going to know what you are.” 

Will shook his head in denial, leading the way out of the bathroom. “They too will. You just don’t know anything but everyone else does. There won’t be a problem,” he said, slipping on his running shoes. 

Nico followed behind him and did the same. He struggled to tie his boots around the annoying sheet his boyfriend forced on him, but eventually, with lots of frustrated grumbling, Nico managed to tie his laces. “Not true, you’re just bad at making jokes, especially ones that make sense.” 

Will huffed in annoyance. “You really like putting me down, don’t you?” he said. Will took a once over the cabin to see if they forgot anything, nodded in satisfaction, and then stepped through the cabin door and into the chilly air, Nico right behind him. 

“It’s my favourite part of the day,” Nico replied. He wrapped a slim arm around Will’s waist and together they walked to the campfire, ready to totally loose in the costume contest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely lovely, ain't it? 
> 
> I said this before like, a while ago. (Back in september, actually) I went through I bunch of my writing works and the stuff I have posted and there's a surprising amount that's not uploaded here, so I'll be slowly posting those after in like, November onwards, so be excited! Some of them are really old, however, sooooo, bleck 
> 
> Stay safe and stay educated! Adios!


End file.
